1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to robotics and, more particularly, to a gripper for a robot.
2. Description of Related Art
A commonly used industrial robot includes a fixed base, a frame pivotally connected thereto about a first rotation axis, a lower arm, one end of which is pivotally connected to the frame about a second rotation axis, and an upper arm, one end of which is pivotally connected to the other end of the lower arm about a third rotation axis. An actuator, such as a gripper, is mounted at a distal end of the upper arm of the industrial robot to execute specific tasks.
The gripper includes a main body, a positioning pin mounted at a middle of the body, and two grasping members movably connected to opposite ends of the main body, respectively. In grasping a workpiece, the positioning pin is received in a positioning hole of the workpiece, and the grasping members clamp the workpiece.
However, the positioning pin, when received in the positioning hole of the workpiece, easily deviates from a predetermined path due to limited accuracy of the industrial robot and inertial force, resulting in damage to the workpiece.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.